Wammy Manor
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: AU Raito dislikes his job, being an assistant to a professor whose studies are less then normal may be fascinating but having an employer who works you to death isn’t, but when his employer decides to experiment by taking a group of...full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote or any of its wonderful characters. I make no money from making this except getting a perverse kick out of it.

Pairings: L Lawliet/Yagami Raito, one sided- Beyond Birthday/Yagami Raito, Matt/Mello (more in the future)

Characters may be a bit OOC because this story is set in a totally Alternate Universe.

Got helpful ideas from both movies 'Rose Red' and 'The Haunting' (just a few similar ideas, not a crossover or anything like that.) Those movies are the best scary haunted house horror films ever! If you haven't seen them then after reading this and reviewing of course go rent them! They are great...and very helpful if you want to get the idea of where I got my idea of a plot from. This story is **not **based on those movies, it just may have similar references now and again. This story is it's own and is not based on anything! Besides there wasn't any hot steamy man sex in those movies...but there will be some here! XD

Genres: Romance/Horror/Supernatural/Drama/Mystery/Suspense/Angst/Hurt & Comfort

'' Thinking

"" Talking

Summary: Raito dislikes his job, being an assistant to a professor whose studies are less then normal may be fascinating but having an employer who works you to death isn't, but when his employer decides to experiment by taking a group of individuals to an old abandon rumored to be haunted mansion, Raito finds his job is a lot more interesting then he thought it would be…and more dangerous to. Raito never believed in ghosts or things that go bump in the night and he's certainty not afraid of some old house, but he soon learns that he should be…he should be very afraid.

---

"I hate that man! He does things like this just to make my life a living hell I just know it!"

Yagami Raito began to ranted and raved out loud to himself as he slammed his front door closed with as much force as possible and started to pace the length that made up his rather small apartment. He ripped off the red tie that hanged rather limply off his neck and threw down his brief case with controlled anger.

He had started working for the infamous Professor Roger Rvuie right out of high school. Graduating at the top of his class with the highest honors that could be achieved for his age group and then some, he had been hailed as one of the top students of Japan, the poster child for all white collared, upstanding families. Everyone including his own family either expected him to either end up in some high class collage or go straight to working for the police like his father…unfortunately it hadn't happened that way.

---

It happened right after his graduating ceremony, he had been feeling so free and cocky now that he was in at least society standards a full blown adult that he finally decided to show everyone who he really was...it hadn't been one of his better ideas he could now freely admit without giving into the urge to gag himself.

See it was like this…everyone was blindly in love with the image that he presented to the world around him. The Yagami Raito that got great grades, that had never disobeyed his parents, who was the prefect gentleman, the compassionate and understanding friend, the prefect helpful brother, the all prefect could-do-no-wrong son…it was the prefect mask.

The Mask…it was the facade that he had displayed and showed to everyone including his own family since the young age of 5, he remembered noticing then how much smarter he was then the other children his age, while they were whining about toys or crying over skinned knees, he had been inside reading some book or another and not some picture book with one or two words pre page, no these books had been filled with words, valuable information of the world around him.

He also never once cried as a child, he remembered once overhearing his mother telling his father about her concerns after an incident when he was younger, luckily he father just chalked it up to him trying to be a big boy. He had just turned 4 that day and unfortunately had fallen down the stairs; he had been absorbed in a language book, in the hope that in learning more complicated words he would be taken more seriously. He miscalculated his steps and fallen about 5 feet. He had sadly broken his arm in the process of trying to catch himself. He remembered his mother walking out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was about with his little sister in her arms. Her screams and shrieks hurt a hell of a lot more then a broken arm. She had thought he had broken his neck because of how silent he was laying on the ground not crying or screaming from the burning pain that he had been feeling.

He never cried, not when he broke it, not when they had to splint it, he never shed a single tear over the whole tedious mess.

After overhearing his mother worrying that there might be something wrong with him though he was much more careful, he stopped trying to show people who he really was, he stopped trying to be alone, he became more outgoing, less cold and much more approachable. He hides behind a mask of perfection, never letting his less then moral thoughts show through his smile.

So for almost 18 years he lived in this half life, a plastic bubble with painted smiles. It was no wonder he had a slight fear of clowns…they reminded him of himself.

It had been slightly overcast on his graduation day, the first promise of rain to come; maybe it was a premonition of what would happen. But at the time he didn't think about it or what it could mean, all he could think about was how wonderful it would feel to take off the mask or at least a little bit of it.

He father had decided to celebrate his son's special day with a night out, his mother and sister of course loved this idea and didn't object, Raito had wanted to have a nice quite evening at home where he could talk with his family without anyone overhearing…but decided that maybe in the slim chance his…outing didn't go as planned his family wouldn't pitch a fit in public.

How fucking wrong he had been…

They were still dressed in their best as Raito and his father were wearing sharp clean cute business suits and his mother and sister wearing nice fanciful dresses. Just like every other family that had come to the ceremony. His father had really gone all out for his family, they got one of the best seats in the four star restaurant, with a full view of everyone that was sitting around them…unfortunately that meant that everyone else could see them clearly as well.

"Oh Raito I'm so proud of you! I can't believe that my baby boys all grown up now…and you were class Victorian! That speech you made was so great I'm sure it inspired everyone to do great just as you do…I just know all those other parents were so jealous of me and your father…"

Raito's mother Yagami Sachiko was a housewife who had married at a very young age, so because of that she was prone to thinking in a very shallow way. When she had first noticed her newborn son's odd ways her first thought was about what the neighbors would think. Having a child with a disability would reflect that there must be something wrong with her and that she could not allow…luckily when she had taken her young son to a specialist all her fears had become unfounded…in fact finding out her son was some prodigy genius just made her want to squeal in joy. Just think about what the neighbors would say now, they would be so envious.

And she was right; Sachiko had become the center of attention from all the other moms in the area. She knew they were jealous and spiteful that it was her son that was special where their children were average at best.

She had never really tried to get to know her first born…she may have tried when he was a toddler but he had shunned all her affections so she had quit trying, luckily for her, her second child was a sweet normal little girl who seemed to at least appreciate her attention. Even when her son finally started to show some normal behavior in wanting her attention she was too focused on Sayu and Raito's grades to give him much.

Now her son finally was old enough to make some serious money, she just hopped that he didn't follow in his father's footsteps being a detective, even a Chief didn't rank up the dough that Sachiko dreamed of having.

So lost in her dream of her wonderful prefect son who in gratitude to her for being his mother would shower her and her daughter in priceless riches that she never once thought anything else would happen or what her son wanted to do with his life.

"Thank you mother, I do try."

Raito nodded his head at his day dreaming mother; it took all of his will power not to sneer at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. He had been 8 years old when he had stumbled onto her secret diary, when he had read it…well at that time had come as close as he could to really crying. Finding out that your mother only really saw you as some future money maker and somewhat of a freak…it had been hard to really grasp at the time.

After that he had worked extra hard at perfecting his mask, he couldn't let himself slip, not even once. So no matter how much he wanted to scream at her, hit her with his small fists, ask her why….why she thought like that…he didn't.

Because that was something that the Yagami Raito, child prodigy and prefect son would never do.

"Yea big brother's just the coolest; I bet all the girls were just positively drooling over you when you made that speech, yep I bet they were just wet..."

Sayu started to giggle a bit hysterically, Raito just sighed a bit but he couldn't keep the small _real_ smile from his face. His sister was the only person that Raito could honestly say loved him. _Him_. Not his mask, but the Raito that he had buried a long time ago. Sayu was the only one who was aloud to see him, and even then not often.

"Sayu! Don't say such unlady like things."

Sayu rolled eyes, but made sure it was at an angle that her mother and father couldn't see. She did wink at Raito before putting on a slight ashamed face for her mother and nodded.

"Yes mother."

Raito snickered in his head. He had been giving Sayu lessons on masks and fake emotions for the past 5 or so years, all in all he had to admit that she was a very fast learner.

Raito's father Yagami Soichiro chose that time to start talking, or in reality lecturing.

"Raito I hope you realize that just because you've graduated from high school that life will not be easy from here on out, you may think your smart, but let me tell you this there are a lot of people who think there cocky enough to get through life by brains alone. If you want to achieve status in this world you have to…"

Raito was able to block out his father's voice, while still giving the appearance of listening.

'Blah blah blah…god how many times have I heard this speech?! Oh I don't know…maybe about a hundred! Give it a rest old man! Hmm…now should I break the news to them before or after desert? I don't much care for cake so…before.'

Raito turned his head subtlety enough so his father wouldn't notice and looked at his sister; it seemed she was waiting for him to look at her because she was already staring at him. He had talked to Sayu earlier about what he was going to do…she had been supportive but more then a little worried. She knew what could happen-what most likely would happen. Her brother though…was completely confident that he could get his mother and father to see his point of views.

He gave her a nod to show that he was going to do it now…Sayu bit her lip and nodded back…while crossing her fingers under the table for good luck.

Cutting off his father in mid speech he took a deep breath…and tore off a layer of his mask.

"Father, Mother there's something I would like to tell you…and you will listen until I'm done without any added comments you may want to express."

The sternness in his voice along with his abrupt way of talking startled his father so bad that he didn't even scold his son for speaking so out of turn to him, his mother was in the same state.

'I guess there's no turning back now…let's see how they handle this first, then maybe just maybe I can tell them more…show them that's there's more to me then great grades and a good set of white teeth.'

"Mother, father…I'm gay."

Silence over took the table. His mother and father's faces both held equal amounts of shock as if they couldn't quite believe what they were hearing. Finally his father spoke.

"Son…that's not funny, tasteless jokes like that won't be appreciated in the work place."

Raito frowned.

"I'm not trying to be funny father and I'm not joking, I'm gay…as in homosexual. Have been since I was 13 years old."

"Raito! Please listen to your father and stop this nonsense at once!" Sachiko cried out shrilly before hushing herself as people started to turn their heads towards their table to see what the noise was about.

"He's not joking mother." Sayu said quietly as if she wasn't sure if she should speak right now.

Sachiko turned sharply around to look at her daughter.

"Of course he is darling, no son of mine would be a…would be a…"

"A queer?" Raito decided to helpfully supply…with a voice filled with sarcasm and hopelessness…it seemed that things weren't going as planned. Raito could now see where how this was going to go…and sadly there was no way to stop it.

"Yes! That! Disgusting and vile…" Sachiko trailed off as the full implications of what her son just told her sunk in. Before she could start to rant about her son's despicableness Soichiro spoke.

"Yagami Raito you will take back what you just said right now or so help me…"

"Or what father?! You'll disown me?! Just because I enjoy cock instead of pussy? Are you really that shallow!?"

Raito's voice started to rise; he knew it was unavoidable now. His father would disown him. Would cut him off from the family, more then likely he would have to pack up his bags by tonight and be out of the house…and knowing his father as he did any of the trust money that Soichiro put in the bank for his collage fund would be taken back as well.

"Raito you listen right now, if you want to have any decent future in the NPA or any other agencies you better stop this nonsense at once. You are not gay, I'm not sure who put these disgusting thoughts inside of your head but I promise you I will find out…god next you'll want to tell us that you don't even want to be a law officer."

Raito frowned harder; this was a mistake…on his part. He should have thought things first and planned ahead before confronting his family about his gayness…which in reality was only a minor truth he had wanted to share with them.

"Actually I don't."

Soichiro gave his son a blank look.

"Don't what?"

"I don't want to be a police officer or work at all for a police agency. I find it to be boring and tedious, even if I was a detective, the boring cases out weigh the interesting ones by a ton. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life but I want to get a degree in psychology and theology."

"What!!"

Both Soichiro and Sachiko yelled out at the same time. Now the whole restaurant was staring at them.

'God this is not the way I wanted things to happen…but there's no use whining about it. I don't need them or their approval. I have Sayu and also a bank account with all that money I was able to scam off of idiots on the internet for the last 4 years…I'll survive this and I might as well speak my mind right now and get off of my chest all I want to tell them over the years…lord knows that this might be the last time I'll be able to speak to them without them calling the cops. Sorry about this Sayu, you warned me that this would happen but I ignored you.'

"You heard me…and while I'm at it I have a few other things I would like to say to you, first off Yagami Sachiko how dare you assume that I would work myself to death giving you a life of luxury, I read your diary years ago and I can't say I'm to surprised about your greedy thoughts. You never gave a shit about me, it was always about you…about how the neighbors envied and hated you…about your social status…about how you'd look with a successful, smart, handsome son…you never asked how my day went, you never asked me about how I felt, you never hugged me or told me how you loved me. It was always Raito what are your test scores? Raito make sure to press your shirt you don't want to look like the 9 year old boy you really are…Raito don't eat anything sweet, you'll get fat then no one would want you! I'm fucking sick of it! You never treated me like your son! You never treated me as a boy or even a thinking human being! I'm not a robot! I'm not fucking prefect! "

Raito whirled away from his stricken mother to face his father.

"And you! You were never there so don't try to tell me who I am I'm sick of hiding who I really am. You all disgust me, every single person I've meet with the exception of Sayu are all nothing but greedy pigs who would wallow in their own filth if it was socially acceptable. I'm gay Yagami Soichiro, as in fucking flaming; I like cock and taking it up the ass. Hell I'd probably cross dress if my _boyfriend_ or lover asked it of me…and do you want to know what? I'd pull it off to. I don't want to be a down beat cop either; you were never home for me and Sayu. Hell I could count on one hand how many times you were at either of our birthday parties. I may respect the law and all that it stands for…but I can't say I respect you or the crooked cops that work for you. I know for a fact that your partner likes to nab some of the impounded narcotics and sells it on the street to teenage _boys_…for the price of fucking them! Do you want to know how I know this? It because that bastard fucking came to me with that messed up deal!"

"Shut up you fucking fag you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!!"

It finally seemed that Soichiro had enough. His scream rebounded off the walls around them and the silence that enclosed them all and the entire restaurant around them seemed to press heavily down.

Both Raito and Soichiro were huffing and standing up by now, Soichiro seemed to finally realize that they were in a public place for he started to breath deeply in an obvious attempt to calm down.

"It doesn't seem I will be able to reason with you…you will leave right now and go to the house and pack up all of your stuff…I want you gone by the time we're done here. I don't ever want to see your disgraceful face ever again."

Raito stared at his father then nodded his head once and picked up his suit jacket from the back of his chair. Looking at Sayu he wasn't too surprised to see her crying.

"Brother…"

"Sayu if you don't want to share his fate you won't speak."

Soichiro's steel voice broke no argument. Raito felt a wave of anger at his father for saying that. Sayu was only 15 years old; she wouldn't survive on the streets like he could. She needed family…where's he never really had one to begin with.

Sayu looked like she wanted to protest but Raito's firm shake of his head stopped her. She just sat there crying, knowing that it would be a long time before she would be able to see her brother again…and even then it would have to be secretly.

Raito calmly walked out of the restaurant without a backwards glance, he held his head held high and proud as he meet all the stares with a glacier glare.

---

Raito sighed as the memory of that night overtook his mind. He stopped pacing and walked into his small kitchen for a glass of orange juice…though a glass of scotch wouldn't be turned down at this point.

It had been 6 years since then…since he had been disowned and kicked out of his family home. He remembered he had gotten a taxi home and packed up all of his worldly belongs which wasn't that much to begin with. Some clothes and some of his favorite books along with his laptop and other small nick knacks, he didn't own much that he didn't need. He wasn't that much of a material person, but he still tried to pack all that he could…he knew that his father and mother would throw out anything left behind.

After leaving the house for the last time he had stayed with a friend of his and his girlfriend. Despite his clam to his father about being gay and loving it up the ass Raito didn't have a boyfriend then and unfortunately he didn't have one know either. He had been a virgin then and at the age of 24 was still holding that title strongly.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex. Because he really, really did, he was as horny as any guy his age would be. He had even gone on dates before but…he didn't want meaningless sex. He didn't want a one night stand or anything like that. Sayu may call him a girl for wanting to wait for someone special but he could really care less about that. Sex wasn't on his main to do list then and it wasn't now.

He had been right about his father taking back the money he had saved for his son's collage tuition, his father was a bastard like that and probably wanted for his to suffer for humiliating him to his coworkers who had no doubt heard about what happened the day after. But luckily for Raito he had been scamming people since he was 14 years old. It wasn't hard and he was too smart to get caught. So when he got kicked out he already had a large sum of money to pay for his collage tuition, and he wasn't above getting himself a job either.

That's where Professor Roger Ruvie came in. Roger Ruvie was an infamous Professor at a small University. He was a professor of science and psychology and of theology, an odd mix but for Raito it seemed appropriate given the man's oddness. It was exactly what Raito himself was interested in studying; the professor didn't teach much, he was more of an experiment and study kind of professor. It was rumored that he was looking for a assistant for a while…and of course Raito jumped at the chance without looking up all the facts…like why the position of a assistant for such a famous guy hadn't been filled already.

It was because the professor while a genius in his field of expertise…was a full blown bastard and slave driver.

Raito had worked for the professor for almost 6 years now…and he still felt that every day was like the first. The professor was a hard task driver and didn't much think about the comfort and stability of his assistant…that may be why he had lost 26 assistants before Raito came to him. Raito had stayed the longest out of all of them. The longest before him had only stayed with the professor for 7 weeks before quitting, not even 2 months and Raito had lasted _6 years_.

'It hurts to even think about it. God if he didn't pay as well as he does…at least his work is interesting enough.'

And that was true at least. Professor Ruvie's work was always interesting…even if most of the time they ended in dead ends or didn't really seem plausible in the first place…or were borderline legal.

'But he's finally gone over the fucking deep end with this newest experiment. I know he's been studying and researching this topic years before I came to him, hell his been obsessing about it. But there are too many things that could go wrong…not to mention that its illegal, not that that bothers me that much but…I'd rather not go to jail if this experiment goes all to hell.'

Raito sighed as he put his drained glass down on the counter. He walked back into his small living room and opened up his brief case taking out the folders and files that the professor had given him.

His job at the moment was to find suitable candidates for the experiment. The professor already narrowed it a bit…so Raito only had to look over 189 possible candidates instead of the 200 before.

'Yea he's such a nice guy that way.'

You could practically taste the sarcasm that dripped from that thought.

The information in the files about the candidates included almost everything about them, to where they grow up to what kind of toothpaste they used.

Raito had to narrow the search to no more then 10 but more then 5…he just loved his life.

Laying out the files on his small table Raito got to work.

---

Ok…new story! I'm kind of stuck on a dead end with my 'Darkness within your Light' it's just a small dry spell but…I'm so fucking bored! I wanted to start the sequel to 'Cemetery Romance' but I wasn't in a lemonness mood.

I don't know how long this story will be or when I'll update. I may update 2 or 3 chapters in a week then go silent for 3 months…yep…sigh.

I have done a bit of thinking on this story though. So the plot in this might be a little more sound then my 'Darkness with your Light' story which is a touch and go kind of story. I'm trying to type out the next chapter of that one…but…at least I'm writing something!

Tell me what you think about this first chapter, was it good? Ok? Bad? Dreadful? Please Review and tell me! I may have the next chapter up sometimes this week though…if I get enough positive response.

Sadly we won't see any Yaoi for a while. L doesn't even show up for a couple of chapters…at least I have B in this story! YEA B! I love you!! XD

**REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who have read and reviewed the first chapter! A shout out to…

Blood-fire-dragon, cat, sayuri2023, Reanna-Kris-Katelyn, Melodic Masterpiece, Hentai-Otaku, deathnoteno 1fan-codegeasslover,

I love you guys…hehe I've been really working on this story lately…let's see how many chapters I can dish out before I burn out K?

'' Thinking

"" Talking

---

"Finally I'm done!"

After almost 17 hours of straight reading and cross referencing and a whole lot of other crap Raito had finally been able to narrow the candidates to a chosen 7. It was a nice number and while not an even number Raito couldn't complain. He was the one who had to take care of them when the experiment started. So the lesser number of idiots he had to deal with the better.

"Ok let's see…"

Raito started to nibble absentmindly on his pen as he reviewed over his choices. The professor had given him a total of 24 hours to pick out the prefect group, and then another 24 hours to contact them with some false exaggerated story, most likely a story that involved a lot of cash and that sounded really easy to do for the said easy money.

Raito rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been up for almost 32 hours now. Both he and the professor had been working on making this project a go for months…even so Raito hadn't really thought they would go through with it. He was use to the professor's usual fickle ways. They could spend a whole year planning something along with spending a whole bunch of grant money and then when the time comes to actually do the experiment the professor finds himself wanting to do something else.

It had happened too many times to count since Raito started working for the old man.

Raito blew out hot air and let his arms stretch out over his head. Yawning Raito reached for his 6th cup of coffee and made a face as he came up empty.

"Damn…"

As Raito got up from his seated position on the floor to get a fresh cup he couldn't help but think about the experiment…and how much of it he was left in the dark about.

'Hell I don't even know what it is about really…all I know is that it has something to do with human energy most especially negative human energy. The professor's experiments always had something _different_ about them.'

The experiments that Professor Ruvie liked to conduct usually had some type of divine or spiritual aspect to them, more often then not something supernatural in nature or at least was rumored to be supernatural.

That's mostly why he was shunned by the intellectual community. But because he was so rich he was able to fund his experiments without the help and support of his colleagues. Raito didn't know the reason why the professor had so much money but…his bet was that he was a male version of a black widow when he was younger. Either that or he inherited it all from someone.

Raito snorted in amusement as he pictured his old and ugly employer getting tail…eww.

Raito had also been very skeptical just like everyone else. While he admitted that the professor's view on the science and reality of the unknown was very intriguing he hadn't really believed in any of the more…paranormal parts of the professors work. At least not until his second year of working for him and even then he still didn't really believed, he mostly tolerated and humored it nowadays.

The only reason that Raito had still been working for the old man was because he paid very well. Enough so that even Raito who had only just turned 20 was able to live somewhat comfortably. He had though been entertaining the idea of quitting and getting a different job…one that didn't take up his whole life.

The professor had been working on some ancient tablet he had gotten in the mail anonymously that day when it had happened, Raito had been handed the tablet to clean so that the professor could translate it without trying to read through all the dirt and grim that covered it. To this day Raito still didn't know what exactly happened, all he knew was that there had been some echoing boom that had sounded around the room and then he had blacked out…he had awoken to a trashed room and a knocked out professor.

After combing the room he had come across the completely smashed and trashed tablet. He had gotten chewed out big time on that and had almost been fired.

When he had gotten home that night and taken off his clothes to take a shower he had randomly looked in the mirror…that's when he saw it…a tattoo on his skin which he knew had not been there that morning.

The strange marking was on his right hip bone near his pelvic and groin. A very embarrassing place for there to be anything there, especially a tattoo he didn't remember putting there. Because he had been a very curious as a child and from working for the professor for almost two years he was able to identify what the strange marking was…an Elven Star, which was a star with 7 points. It was a pretty important symbol in some religions…but all he could think about at that moment was who the hell had inked him without him knowing.

When he had tried to scrub it off in the shower though it hadn't come off, it was like a real tattoo or some kind of birth mark…except Raito was pretty sure that he had neither when he had woken up that morning.

He had gone to a tattoo removal specialist a few days later…and learned that there was no way for the mark to be taken from him. The doctor had said it was like a birth mark or something…there was no ink to remove.

So Raito had come to ignore it…but sometimes…he wondered what that damn tablet had done to him. He felt like he was now marked or something, which in a ways he guessed he was. He had even tried to track down where the mysterious tablet came from in the first place with no luck.

So Raito may believe that there _might _be some weird shit in the world…but nothing too weird. He didn't believe in ghosts or monsters, or magic or anything like that. He also didn't believe in heaven or hell or that there might be a god. No Raito was a very down to earth logical man…but just because he didn't believe it didn't mean he wasn't fascinated by it.

Why else would he be working for an old man who was basically a crazed paranormal researcher?

---

After getting his now 7th cup of coffee Raito walked back into his living room to clean up all the papers that were all over the floor. He quickly compiled two piles, the rejected which was a really big pile and the seven lucky or not so lucky depending on how you look at it candidates.

'Ok now let's see…I have almost 32 hours left before the professor gets on my case about unprofessional lateness…maybe I can take a short rest for 3 or 4 hours before I try to contact them all.'

Nodding to himself Raito started walking towards his bedroom with a folder of the 7 people he had chosen. He would reread them before falling asleep.

Yawning again Raito took a glance at his watch and was surprised that it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

'Did I really stay up that late? God I'm going to look like a freaking zombie in the morning. At least I won't have to meet anyone in person for now, I just have to phone them and set up a meeting spot to interview them…not that they aren't already chosen but still…got to keep up appearances at least.'

Raito stripped off his clothes and decided that he would take a shower before heading to bed. He dropped off the files on his bed and picked up his red silk robe. Walking naked through his bedroom he walked into his bathroom.

Placing his robe on a hook near the door Raito walked the short distance towards his stand up shower and turned the water to an all most boiling temperature.

Sighing in relief and pleasure as the hot water touched his skin he took the time to relax and think.

'Ok let's see now…I've got the candidates down and all I've got to do is convince them to consent to just about anything. Easy enough I guess, luckily enough for the professor and me I can just show them a bit of the prefect charming Raito to charm them all. Heh it amazes me how gullible people really are sometimes. The professor said not to worry about making the arrangements for where we will be staying…in fact now that I think about it he never even told me if we would still be in the city limits. God damn that man, he's just loves making things harder for me. Ok then I'll just have to try to steer any future conversations from that direction until I get more information.'

Raito's mind made up he quickly reached out for his cinnamon scented shampoo as he noticed the water getting colder. If there was one character flaw that Raito would admit to it was that he like his long hot showers…a lot, so the water bill was always a little high. Washing up his hair and body Raito's mind started to wander again.

'Hmm I wonder how this experiment will go…I mean other then lying to these people and making sure they don't leave mid experiment I guess it's not to illegal or at least the parts that the professors not stingy enough to tell me about. I hope he doesn't kill anyone to try to do a séance or something like that. It was bad enough the last time…that poor monkey...what the professor did to it was cruel and just plain wrong…it would almost serve him right if he got caught and went to jail this time. The only reason he didn't before for cruelty to animals was because of me. At least I gave it a proper burial…I would rather not be haunted by a vengeful monkey thank you very much. Not that ghosts or anything like that are real but…still...no vengeful monkeys for me thank you very much I have enough to deal with in my life.'

Raito shook his head as if to clear it.

'Ok then I believe that a nap is in order now if I'm know thinking about dead monkeys, I'll call up the first of the candidates in a few hours.'

Raito got out of the shower after washing off all the soap bubbles from his evenly golden tanned skin and toweled off. After blow drying his hair a little so it wouldn't wet his pillow he picked up his robe and put it own leaving the front open.

Walking back into his room he set his alarm to go off in about 4 hours then collapsed on the bed and was asleep in less then 10 seconds.

---

Do you know what I noticed? I like to use important wiccan symbols a lot to help my plot. That and the idea of Raito tattooed…oh yea…shivers.

Hmm…I just realized that neither L or B will be showing up in the upcoming chapters any time soon. L will show before B but still…L won't show until the experiment is just underway. Bet you can't guess why huh? (No one can guess right! Nudge poke…that's meant as a challenge you know…guess people! Who knows maybe one of you out there might just stumble over the reason why…if you do I'll write a one-shot for you!)

Please review! Please!! I need the reviews! Wolfy is begging for a review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. Hugs and kisses to…

Reanna-Kris-Katelyn, Ulaire, sayuri2023, Black-Dranzer-1119, NX-Loveless-XN, Eadha Ohn, Toraus, dreamerswaking,

Everyone guesses were so wonderful. I want to thank everyone who took a guess; most of you were so close.

This chapter is dedicated to Toraus for guessing correctly on why we won't see L for a few more chapters. (I will only tell Toraus which one of the guesses was correct)

Enjoy! I promise you the next few chapters and future ones will be a bit more exciting and horror filled.

'' Thinking

"" Talking

---

_Raito…Raito…yes Raito…come to me…_

'Who…?'

_Raito…come Raito…you must…me…Raito…ple-_

'Who is that? Hello?'

_Com-…careful…don't trus-…Raito…_

'Wait what do you mean? Who are you?!'

_Raito…Raito…Raito…_

_RAITO!_

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

"Whaa!!"

Raito flared his arms as he came abruptly awake…and fell off the bed in a tangled heap.

"Oww shit…damn that alarm clock to the ninth circle of hell…I swear one of these days I'm going to take a bat to that fucking sadist thing if it's the last thing I do."

Raito picked himself up from the floor grumbling and groaning the entire time. As he started to straighten his bedding out he paused.

'What was that dream I just had? It was so weird. It was like…like someone was calling me…I don't…oh fuck this. I just had some weird dream because I've been running on nothing but coffee and have had virtually no sleep. That's all there is to it.'

Having convinced himself that there was nothing amiss to the odd dream Raito pushed the incident to the back of his mind and started to get ready for the long day ahead.

'I just know I'm going to regret getting up this morning…'

Sighing Raito took a shower and spent at least 45 minutes preening and grooming himself into perfection.

'Well at least I have an excuse for combing my hair several times a day…people seem to think that if you're gay its mandatory or something.'

Making himself look as prefect as possible, Raito let out a sigh as he looked into the mirror once more before turning around to pick up the files that he needed.

It was such a habit from his past that he found he couldn't leave his apartment without looking his best. Hell he couldn't even stay in his apartment without looking his best.

After picking up the files and getting a fresh cup of coffee Raito sat in his comfortable chair that was stationed right besides his window in the living room, it was the only window in the apartment that had a decent view of the sky. He watched in silence as the dark purple sky turned pink and yellow and red…only after his wrist watch beeped that it was 8 o'clock and the sky was turning a light shade of blue did Raito move.

'Ok then…guess it's time to get to work.'

Opening the folder that housed the files Raito picked out the file that was sitting on top.

_Mihael Keehl_

Raito started to reread the information that they had on the guy.

_Age: 21_

_Gender: Male_

_Nationality: German_

_Blood Type: A_

_DOB: 12/13/89_

_Height/Weight: 5'6" 114 lbs_

_IQ:178_

_Brief Bio: Very aggressive, prone to use violence and start fights if felt insulted or threaten. Has a burn scar on left side of his body including the left side of his face. He has a habit of threatening to kill or maim people who annoy him. He is also a pryo and is very likely to set you on fire for just looking at him wrong._

_History: Bastard child of the mobster Adalberto Rossiter, mother died giving birth at the age of 14. Raised in extremely violent environment, his father is an old tradition leader and taught Mihael to succeed him in spite of him being a bastard child, he has command of his own part of his father's organization, which includes at least 32 known members who are completely loyal to him. At age 12 he set his house on fire, killing his step-mother and his 2 half-sisters. It is not known if it was intentional or not. He managed to escape with the help of his second-in-command Mail Jeevas but not without heavy scaring of the face and torso. _

Raito put down the file and rubbed his eyes…damn how was he going to deal with this one? Hmm…he did have to wondered though where the hell the professor got all this kind of information.

'Well nothing to do but call and make it up as I go along…I hate my life.'

Getting up Raito walked into the kitchen and opened up one of the drawers, inside where about 5 different cell phones along with different kinds of identifications ranging from Doctoral to P.I.

'Now let's see which one should I use…hmm…I think the red phone will work for this.'

Picking up the red phone Raito walked back out into the living room and dialed the number that he had memorized last night on his untraceable red phone. The phone was equipped with a bunch of scrambles so that no one would be able to trace the call back to him.

**Ring…Ring…Ring…Click**

"Who the fuck is this?!"

'Well that's a nice way to answer a phone.'

"Am I speaking to Mihael Keehl?"

"Yes motherfucker you are now tell me who you are and how the hell you got this number!"

'Well he's not one for small talk or beating around the bush I see…ok well then let's be truthful…to a point of course.'

"Very well Mr. Keehl you see-"

"Mello."

"Excuse me…?"

"Call me Mello, that's my name. I hate that Mihael shit."

"…Ok then Mello you may call me Tsuki now the reason I have called you-"

"Isn't tsuki Japanese for moon or something like that? Man if you're going to come up with an alias at least make it so it doesn't sound girly."

"…I'll keep that in mind. Now if you don't mind-"

"Nope can't say that I do."

'Must not break phone, must not break phone.'

"Good then, now the reason I have called you is to see if you are interested in a certain scientific research trial, it will pay very well and you don't have to do much at all. The trial will last for 2 to 4 weeks, and all your needs like room and board along with food or anything of that nature will be taken care of. You'll need to be monitored for about 3 hours a day but the rest of the day will be yours to do as you will. This research trial will have no drugs or anything of that kind. It is purely a visual conduct ordeal. Also-"

"Ok I've heard enough. I would like you to tell me why the hell I would consent to spend a whole months worth of my time as some lab rat? If you have this number and you know my name you should know who I am and that I don't need the cash."

Raito grinded his teeth in frustration, he knew that this wouldn't be easy.

"I understand that you may have concerns-"

"Oh fuck no I don't give a shit about what you're really doing…hell for all I know you might be luring people to a black market organ harvest…that's not what your doing is it?"

"NO!!"

"Oh then I guess that's fine…still though you'll have to convince me its worth it though if you want me in your little experiment."

Raito started to think fast, it really was his own fault for not thinking this through before calling. He guessed that half a dozen of cups of coffee weren't cutting it anymore…maybe he should start drinking energy drinks?

'Damn it think Raito! How are you going to convince this prissy gangster to consent?'

He had already been silent over the phone for 10 seconds…too long. He could practically feel Mello's calm start to wear thin, as if he was calm to start out with.

If Raito had been anyone else he would have been panicking right now…luckily for him his gaze had fallen back onto Mello's file and his eyes caught a small note on the side.

_Note: It should be noted that the subject has an unusual love for anything chocolate. _

'It can't be that simple could it?'

Suddenly Mello's voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm waiting Tsuki if you can't come up with an answer in the next 3 seconds I'm hanging up and you should know better then to try to call back."

'Might as well try it…'

"Ok then Mello I have a special deal just for you then…since we both know you don't need the money how about this…for every hundred bill that's owed to you, you will instead get a pound of chocolate…of any kind, including Swish and Godiva chocolates."

There was silence on the phone, after about a minute Raito was worried that Mello had hung up. But before he could consider his options Mello finally spoke.

"Well that's certainly interesting…how much did you say I'd get paid again?"

Raito could feel a victorious smirk cross his face. He had him.

Raito's body relaxed into a much for comfortable position. He hadn't even known he had been tensed up until he let out a soundless sigh of relief.

"I didn't say actually. I haven't got the numbers in front of me right now, my boss has those but I'd say somewhere around 3 to 4 grand…minimum."

Because Raito was concentrating on listening he heard it, an excited gasp.

Yep he got him, hook, line and sinker. Raito could feel an inappropriate chuckle bubble in his chest; but he was able to suppress it with easy. He could laugh after he was done.

"Fine I don't have anything important to do for the next couple of months anyway…so I will consent to your little mad doctor experiment…but I have a few conditions of my own."

Raito could feel his new good mood fade a bit at that. What conditions could he possibly ask of?

"And those conditions are?"

"Matt comes with me?"

"Who?"

"Mail Jeevas is his birth name; he's my second in command and my body guard. Also he's my lover so if you got a problem with that then you can fuck off, the deal is off."

"Oh…that's not a problem at all, I'm gay."

"…I should have realized that when I heard you say that you wanted to be called Tsuki."

Raito couldn't help but huff a little in annoyance. Tsuki was technically his real name. His name was the spelled out Tsuki but pronounced light…Raito.

"So Moonboy can my lover come or what."

"Well usually I would say no but…you said his name was Mail Jeevas right?"

"Yes, but call him Matt."

Raito knew that name; he picked up the folder with the other 6 subjects in it and shuffled around in it before he came to the one he was looking for. He quickly read the cover name and felt his smirk widen as he read it.

_Mail Jeevas_

"I think Mello that having Matt join you would be beneficiary for both of us…you see we were missing a candidate and couldn't find anyone to replace him…if Matt would consent to helping out by coming with you to also take part. It would really help."

"I can convince him sure, so…what now? When's this thing happening? Oh yea also if this is all a scam I will hunt you down and have you shot and gutted before you could blink."

Raito didn't even bat an eyelash at the threat, maybe if this had really been a scam…which I guess you could debate if it was or not, he would be scared but since he had no intention of pissing off the obviously derailed young man he figured he was safe…his boss on the other hand better know where he could find all that chocolate he promised Mello.

"I assure you this is no scam. Now the research study will start within the next 2 to 3 days…I will call you with the directions of where it will be conducted at. Please inform Matt about the length of the study and to bring anything that he will need with him. Once the study starts leaving will be restricted to emergencies only."

"You didn't tell me that, damn it…fine. I expect your call at least 8 hours before we are suppose to meet."

Raito could tell that Mello was about to hang up so he hurried to stop him.

"Wait don't you want to set up a meeting first? Just so you know that I'm serious about this."

"No don't need it. I'll be waiting for your call Tsuki see ya."

**Beep-Beep-Beep**

Raito looked at the phone in his hand that was ringing with the dial tone.

"I guess that could have gone worse…"

'And I just got two of the subjects in one phone call.'

Raito finally let the laugh that had wanted to break out earlier free. It sounded a little deranged and psychotic but since no one else was around him he didn't care. Besides he never said he was a nice entirely stable guy.

Raito decided to look over Matt's file before tackling another candidate.

_Mail Jeevas_

_Age: 20_

_Gender: Male_

_Nationality: Italian_

_Blood Type: O_

_DOB: 2/1/1990_

_Height/Weight: 5'5" 115 lbs_

_IQ: 173_

_Brief Bio: Quite and self absorbed, but a well spoken young man, he's very cocky when it comes to computers and electronics, which he is a self proclaimed genius of, also is a good listener and very observant of his surroundings. He has a bad habit of chain smoking like a chimney and is always carrying at least one handheld game system._

_History:_ _He is the only son of Rolf Jeevas who is a lower member of Adalberto Rossiter's organization. He works in the organization as the head leader of communications and technology and is also the head of security despite his young age. His is also Mihael Keehl's second in command and is rumored to also be his lover. Not much is known about him personally, or who his mother was. _

Raito put down the folder as he finished reading.

'Well one things for sure the rumor about him being Mello's lover is true enough judging about how much Mello wanted him with him…it must be nice to have someone…'

Raito snapped himself out of the sudden melancholy mood he found himself in. Giving his head a shake Raito decided to get a drink of orange juice before continuing on with the rest of the people he needed to call.

---

After gulping down two glasses of orange juice while wishing it was something a little stronger…a double shot of espresso would have been nice, and eating a piece of buttered toast Raito deemed himself ready to start on the rest of the weirdoes that he had chosen.

'But wasn't that why I had to choose these guys? Because they are either really weird and have something seriously wrong with them or have gone through a huge traumatic experience.'

Walking back into the room he placed both the files of Mello and Matt to the side and then proceeded to call the next person on the list.

After several hours filled with nothing but sweet words and bribes Raito marked off the next three off the list.

Looking at the names Raito cringed, he had to take a half hour break after each one of those idiots.

_Kiyomi Takada_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: Female_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Blood Type: AB_

_DOB: 7/12/85_

_Height/Weight: 5'4" 97 lbs_

_IQ: 90_

_Brief Bio: She is very arrogant and self centered, she lives and breaths the name bitch. She's also a heroin addict and a prostitute as well as a small time dealer._

_History: Disowned by her family for getting pregnant at age 15 by her high school sweet heart she took to the streets. Her child was stillborn because of the drugs that she had been shooting up since age 14. She's a mildly well paid prostitute at the local red light district. She is also a small time dealer of narcotics; her pimp who is also her ex-boyfriend who was the one who impregnated her in the first place gets about 80 percent of her money that she makes from both of her jobs. _

Takada hadn't been too hard to convince, apparently her ex-pimp had been scamming lately and landed himself in jail so she had been on her own for a couple of months now. She really needed the money and almost immediately she was saying that she's do it. It also helped out that he had basically charmed the pants off of her. He had no doubt that when the time came for them to meet in person she'd be all over him like a bee on honey.

'No thanks, disgusting people like her is the reason why I'm still a virgin and girls…ew.'

After Takada he had called up a man named Touta Matsuda who had been another easy snare.

_Touta Matsuda_

_Age: 32_

_Gender: Male_

_Nationality: Caucasian _

_Blood Type: B_

_DOB: 12/14/78 _

_Height/Weight: 5'7" 130 lbs_

_IQ: 110_

_Brief Bio: Cheerful and energetic as well as predictable yet for some reason he is also hard to pin down personality wise. He also has a habit of tripping on air or breaking something, most of the time it's something expensive. Loyal and good willed but has a problem with following orders._

_History: Growing up in a normal middle-class family with two older sisters and a father and mother he lived in a very stable well off environment. When he spent the weekend away at a friend's house at the age of 14 though his entire family died in a hostage situation when they had been out shopping, it was something that could have been avoided. Matsuda studies improved drastically after that and he went to collage at a early age and joined the police force soon after, it is speculation that he did so to avenge his family's deaths. When he was 28 though he was discharged without honors because he was unwilling to obey direct orders from a higher official, it is not known what those orders where only that Matsuda had been horrified by them and so disobeyed._

Raito founded himself a tiny bit amused after he was done with convincing Matsuda to join in the study. When Raito had begun talking on the phone to the ex-police officer he had been blown away by the amount of…cheerfulness that Matsuda had been displaying with his voice.

It was like the guy didn't even remember that he had been discharged disgracefully. Raito even remembered in on the news almost 4 years ago…it had been really bad on how everyone on the news had talked about him. Hell some of it had to be censored or something like that.

It also helped that Raito had known Matsuda since he was a child. Matsuda use to work for his father before he had been transferred when Raito had been 15. Matsuda had only been 22 at the time.

It seemed that Matsuda had also recognized him by his voice and had already agreed to help out without even hearing if he was being paid or not. After thanking Matsuda Raito had hung up and took a small 10 minute break.

After Matsuda Raito decided that it would be beneficiary to work a little quicker, Matsuda had spent almost an hour and half just talking about nothing at all, or at least nothing significant that Raito thought was important to remember. Raito hadn't even been able to get a word in until he had to fake an important incoming call.

'Ok let's see who's next…'

_Naomi Misora_

_Age: 34_

_Gender: Female_

_Nationality: Asian_

_Blood Type: A_

_DOB: 2/11/1976_

_Height/Weight: 5'6" 101 lbs_

_IQ: 121_

_Brief Bio: While having a caring attitude most of the time, she can have a bit of an over protective side to. Has several scars over the torso area and arms, the arms scars reflect self-mutations. _

_History:_ _Growing up in poverty Misora lived a very poor and dangerous life. She had 8 brothers and sisters, only two of them where full siblings, the rest where either half-siblings or step siblings. Her mother worked a seamstress in a local factory and her father died when she was 2. Growing up in such an environment you tend to clang to any signed of affection you can grab on to. One of her older step-brothers had fancied her and the two of them ran away when she turned 16. He quickly became abusive both physically and verbally. At age 19 she became pregnant but she miscarriage violently after only 2 months because of a violent beating by her boyfriend. The damaged was so bad that it rendered her unable to carry any more children in the future. In a fit of temporary insanity she ran her boyfriend over with their car, a totally of 3 times. She got a light sentence of only 5 years because of her instability at the time. She now works in an orphanage as a guidance counselor. _

Raito sat back in his seat and thought about what he just read, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the woman.

'Wow that's got to suck…that poor woman, well maybe when this experiments over I can convince the professor to actually pay her a bonus or something…good my little conscience is appeased today. If I do that maybe I'd have done my one good deed out of the year and gotten that little pesky deed done.'

Having thoughts of something that would genuinely help another always made him feel weird and his skin crawl. Raito knew he wasn't a really nice guy, heck he probably hated most of the human population on principle alone. So it always unnerved him to think good or pitying thoughts for someone.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he quickly dialed the number of Misora. It only took him about 45 minutes to convince her, she was very suspicious and almost hanged up on him twice but it seemed that natural curiosity and the money that he was offering was to good an offer to pass up. They even had a somewhat pleasant conversation about economically issues and their take on the manner. It was kind of nice, Raito vowed to himself that he would make sure that at the very least Misora wouldn't get hurt in the experiment.

He didn't really give a damn about the others.

Hanging up after saying his goodbyes and a promise to call her soon with the details Raito took a deep breath and looked at his watch.

It was already 6:00 pm, he was cutting it pretty close and he still had to make a few more calls before he could call it quits for the day.

'Ok only two more to deal with and then I can go to the professor and not get kicked in the head.'

Raito looked at the next person on his list.

_Teru Mikami_

_Age: 28_

_Gender: Male_

_Nationality: Thai_

_Blood Type: A_

_DOB: 6/7/82_

_Height/Weight: 5'7" 123 lbs_

_IQ: 166_

_Brief Bio: Stiffly proper and polite Mikami has a bit of a perfection complex and looks down at anyone he deems unworthy. He is obsessed with cleanness and has a bit of a germ phobia and has bouts of manic depression._

_History: He's a criminal prosecutor who works for a small time firm. He's been praised for he genius of taking the offense and winning several high risk cases. When he was 8 years old he was tried for the murder of his parents who had been killed rather violently in their home. But since no evidence had been found added with the fact that he had been deemed to young to commit such an act the chargers were let go. It was later found out though that there had been evidence and signs of suspected child abused. _

'Oh this is going to be fun…not.'

Raito picked up his little red phone and dialed up the number of Mikami's firm. At this time in the day there was little doubt that he would be in. He was most likely finishing up his work.

**Ring…Ring…Ring…Click**

"Mikami speaking, who is this?"

"Hello Mikami my name is Tsuki I was wondering if you would spare a few minutes of your time to hear a proposition."

"I'm not buying anything sir."

"Oh no nothing like that. You see I'm a research assistant for a professor over at the Eton-Htaed Collage. We are conducting a study and would very much like for you to join us."

"What as a lab rat? I don't think so good day sir."

"Wait please! Please give me time to explain first and then if you still don't like it then I promise not to call again."

"…I'm listening."

Raito almost let out a sigh of relief but managed to just breath out slowly instead.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, myself and my boss has spent the last several months working for the success of this study. We have already gotten the approval and consent of several others who also would like to participate. The pay for volunteering will be several grand, also because the experiment will last up to 2 to 4 weeks all food and the necessities would be provided as well as lodging."

"Well that may sound all dandy and stuff but what is this study about?"

"Surprisingly you are the first to really as that question, all the others immediately said yes after hearing about the money."

"Yes well I'm pretty well paid at my job so while the money is tempting I would rather not be scammed into something."

"I assure you this is no scam, my professor has most of the details of the study and if you consent to aiding it he will be able to tell you in detail about the research study. I can tell you though that it has something to do with mind waves and energy. Nothing dangerous at all, just a few monitoring hours a day in a certain environment, I can also assure you that there will be no risk for yourself, your safety will be our number one priority."

Raito waited with baited breath as Mikami seemed to ponder it.

'Yes your safety is our number one priority…yea right and in Umbrella we trust…god damn it! Stupid Resident Evil game, now because of Sayu I have it stuck in my head. I am never playing another video game for the rest of my life! Screw boredom! I will never be that bored again!'

Almost five minutes went by as Mikami pondered if he would like to participate. He asked some legal questions about the study and Raito tried to answer them as truthfully as possible. Mikami was a lawyer and didn't have that bad of an IQ so Raito knew the only way to get Mikami on board was to make him curious enough about the study to want to be a part of it.

What Raito didn't know at the time was that curiosity wasn't what made Mikami decided to join in.

"Ok I'm in I guess."

Raito smirked a bit.

"That's very good thank you, I will be calling you in two days with the directions of where we all will be staying."

"Ok that's fine…hey Tsuki I was wondering if you'd want to meet up before the whole research thing, maybe for a coffee or something?"

"Oh do you have any more concerns that need to be addressed or something? Because if you do I'd be happy to answer them right now."

"Ah no that's not what I was asking I was wondering if you'd go out with me, you know like a date."

"…E-excuse me?!"

"Oh I'm sorry do you already have a boyfriend?"

"…well no but why do you think I'm…?"

"Oh because your voice just sounds so…beautiful…god like really."

Raito could feel his face flush a bit, but while he was embarrassed he wasn't flattered. He didn't need to be hit on by one of their test subjects.

"Ah well thank you Mikami but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'll call you in two days, good evening."

Then before Mikami could respond Raito hanged up.

'My god I so didn't need that. I may want to get laid but I don't think I need it badly enough to let some…fanatic do me.'

'Not that I'd be bottom of course…still no thank you.'

After assuring himself of his masculinity Raito turned to the last person on the list.

'Finally only one more…then I'll think I'll leave a message for the professor that I'm done with contacting them and then crash…tomorrow's going to suck. I have to go to the collage and make sure that all the equipment is ready to go.'

Raito looked up the last person and dialed the number. While listening to the phone ring and waiting he looked over the last file.

_Misa Amane_

_Age: 26_

_Gender: Female_

_Nationality: Romanian _

_Blood Type: AB_

_DOB: 12/25/1984_

_Height/Weight: 5" 79lbs_

_IQ: 82_

_Brief Bio: Bubbly and friendly most of the time, other times severely psychotic. She's believes she's a witch and has a habit of trying to cast dark spells to hurt people she doesn't like. She worships an old Romanian war-blood god and if the person she cast a spell on doesn't get hurt she hires someone to do it for her._

_History: Misa is the only daughter of a famous actor who died tragically when Misa was 13. Moving from one foster home to another, Misa instability with reality had taken a turn for the worse. She was diagnosed with severe manic depression and bipolar disorder. She currently works as a part time erotic dance teacher and spends most of her time working in a local strip club. She also has her own porn site where she tries to gain attention as a model._

'My life really does suck…'

**Ring…Ring…Ring…Click**

"Hello Misa-Misa here who is this?"

The voice that sounded over the phone was so perky that it was almost enough to make Raito gagged.

"Hello Miss. Amane my name is Tsuki and I work for-"

"Oh my gosh you sound so cute! I just bet your great looking with such a sexy voice!"

Raito was so startled by the interruption that he almost chocked on his own spit by managed to avoid it by holding his breath.

"Ah thank you Miss. Amane-"

"Oh please call me Misa-Misa Tsuki cutie!"

"…sure thing, now Misa…Misa I have a proposition for you-"

"As long as it includes you count me in sweetie!"

'Oh dear lord I can't do this…wait hold that thought maybe I could use this to my advantage.'

"As a matter of fact it does Misa. You see I work for a local collage professor and we are conducting a research study and…I would personally love for you to join us. I've ah seen you before and I just know that you'd be prefect for this job, it pays well and could take up to 2 to 4 weeks..."

Raito heard a gasp and squeal of delight.

"Does that mean that Misa-Misa will be spending time with Tsuki cutie for a month?!"

"…Yes."

"Yea! Misa-Misa can't wait! Tsuki sounds like such a cute guy!"

'My god she's so…so stupid.'

"Yes well…thank you for deciding to include yourself in our research study. I'll be calling back in two or three days with all the details on where the group will be staying."

"As long as I get to stay with Tsuki, maybe there will be a shortage of beds huh Tsuki…"

High pitched giggling could be heard over the phone. Raito couldn't help but cringe at the thought of sharing a room with the woman…much less a bed.

'Over my dead maggot ridden corpse.'

"I'm sure that there will be enough beds and rooms Misa. Well thank you for your time goodnight."

Just like with Mikami Raito hanged up before the person on the other end tried to engage him into a conversation…that included flirting, rather bad flirting if he had anything to go by, at least by what had already been said.

'This isn't fair…I'm going to have at least 3 insane people after me for almost a whole month…just great, I would complain to the professor but I know that he'd just get a kick out of seeing me suffer like this.'

Raito sighed as he threw the red cell phone onto the ground. Done and done. He had all seven of the candidates that he had picked out.

Now instead of being candidates they were test subjects.

Raito yawned as he looked at his watch. It was almost 8 o'clock. He had been on the phone since 8 that morning. Almost 12 hours of non-stop social niceties was almost too much for Raito to handle.

After sluggishly picking up his mess of papers and putting everything nicely and orderly into his brief case Raito fixed himself dinner that consisted of chicken with asparagus. He also opened up a bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass, almost inhaling the first glass before filling it up again and drinking it slowly this time, sipping the wine instead of chugging it. He ate quickly and then took his now third full glass of wine into the bedroom with him.

Stripping out of his clothes Raito lounged on the bed sipping at his glass. Thinking about nothing in particular Raito absentmindly reached for his everyday cell phone and left a message to the professor that he was done contacting all the subjects and that everything was a go. After telling the answering machine that he would be in bright and early to help with any last minute details Raito hanged up.

Setting the now empty glass on his bedside desk Raito turned off his lamp. As darkness filled the room Raito could feel himself drifting off to sleep…

Just as he felt the blanket of deep sleep griped him he could have sworn he heard some one calling for him…

_Raito…Raito…Raito…Raito…_

But before he could think about it sleep had overtaken him. If he had stayed awake for just a second more he would have heard the voice change into something else…something much more sinister…

_**Kira…yes come to us Kira…my Kira…you won't escape…me…anymore…**_

---

By Kira, Raito leave your apartment already! Don't worry people Raito will be leaving his apartment in chapter 4 and there will be interaction with other people.

This is a filler chapter as I'm sure most of you have guessed, I just needed to get this done with. I was planning on doing every one of the seven's conversations then I realized that it would take way to much time and make the chapter way to long. So I just did the interesting ones.

How does everyone like it so far? I know that I'm still in explaining mode. But you do need to know a bit about the seven before we can go into the story. I'm making things to complicated again aren't I?

The ending was kind of creepy huh? I will point out this though so no one's pulling their hair trying to figure it out…The person who called out to Raito was one person and the person who called him Kira is someone else.

Bet you could all guess who is who huh?

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE FEED THE POOR STARVED WOLFY! THE PUPPY WOLFY NEEDS REVIEWS TO LIVE! DON'T KILL THE POOR THING!**


End file.
